


Drowning in Animals

by yourangeldemi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also foxes minks and snakes eat mice so..., Alternate Universe - Animals, Bird!Logan, Cat!Virgil, Dog!Patton, Ex Therapy Dog!Picani, Fox!Roman, I won't go too in depth with it, Mink!Remy, Snake!Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, There will be food mentioned, but just be aware that eating mice will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourangeldemi/pseuds/yourangeldemi
Summary: What happens when Thomas gets lonely in his home in Florida? He gets pets. These are just some of the many adventures that Thomas and his animal friends go on together.(If you want something to happen in the story comment and it'll probably happen)(Also written on Wattpad)(Please read the tags)





	1. Getting a New Pet!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read this on Wattpad, here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/171325445-drowning-in-animals  
> (I might change the name of this later but I literally couldn't think of another name)

      Thomas was feeling very lonely in his tiny home and all of his friends told him that he should get a pet to keep him company. It took a lot of convincing but Thomas finally agreed to get some kind of pet. He drove to the nearest pet shop and began looking around. He started in the dog section of the shop and looked around. He came across this one dog that caught his eye and bent down so that he could see the dog better. The dog’s head, which had been lying on their paws, shot up and looked back at Thomas, tail starting to wag. Thomas looked over to the paper that was taped to the window.  
      The paper said that the breed of the dog was a Golden Retriever and that the dog was a male. The paper also gave information about what the personality of the dog was. It said that he was a very excitable dog that loves anyone. Just above all of those facts was the dog’s name, Patton.  
      Thomas looked back up to see that Patton was standing closer to Thomas, the only thing stopping the large dog from jumping on top of the man was the glass in between the two. Patton put his front paws up on the glass and gave Thomas a happy dog smile. Thomas smiled back and put his hand put to where one of Patton’s paws was.  
      “You thinking about getting this one?” a voice said from behind Thomas.  
      Thomas turned around to see that the women that was behind the desk when he walked in was now standing behind them, smiling at the interaction between the two.  
      “Yeah. I think so,” Thomas replied, turning back to look at the happy dog.  
      “Do you want me to get a room so you can properly meet each other?”  
      “Oh, uh, sure!”  
      The women lead Thomas to a small room with a glass door and had him sit down on the wooden bench while she went to go get the dog.  
      Thomas sat there silently for a few minutes before the door opened again. The golden dog ran towards the man that he recognized from earlier. Thomas bent down and started petting the dog. Thomas got a better look at the dog. He had long golden fur and beautiful brown eyes that shined with excitement. beautiful brown eyes and a long golden coat. Patton hopped up on Thomas’ lap and began licking his face, finally being happy to have someone to play with.  
      “This is the first time I’ve seen him this happy in a while,” the women said, smiling.  
      “Really?” Thomas asked, trying not to get Patton’s kisses in his mouth while also turning to look at her.  
      “Yeah. Sadly, no one wants a dog if they’re not a puppy even though he’s only 2. Nobody’s been around to play with Patton in a while.”  
      “That’s awful,” Thomas, turning back to the happy dog and petting his head.  
      “He looks happy with you. I think you two would be really happy with each other.”  
      “Yeah, I think so too.”  
      After a long process of signing adoption papers, Thomas finally got his new friend. He found a collar that he thought would work perfectly with Patton’s personality. It was a light blue collar with little white stars on it and Thomas bought it immediately.  
      “I would also recommend buying a name tag to put on the collar, just in case he ever gets lost.  
      “Oh, right. Of course.”  
      “There is a machine right over there,” she said, pointing to the front left corner of the store.  
      “Thank you,” Thomas said, starting to walk over to the machine.  
      There were many designs that the machine could give but the one that caught Thomas’s eye was a blue heart with thick-rimmed glasses. The blue was about the same color of the collar and it seemed to fit Patton’s personality perfectly so of course Thomas chose that one. He quickly put in the information needed, like Patton’s name and Thomas’ phone number and address. The machine quickly got to work engraving the information into the name tag. After a few second, the machine spit out the tag and Thomas picked it up, smiling.  
      After purchasing all the necessary things needed for caring for a dog, Thomas attached the tag to the collar and bent down to be eye level with Patton, who was looking through the glass at the other animals.  
      “Patton!” Thomas called, trying to get the attention of the dog.  
      Patton looked over quickly, and ran over to Thomas smiling his biggest dog smile. Thomas opened the clasp on the collar and placed it around Patton’s neck. When Thomas finished putting on the collar, Patton looked very confused before looking back up at Thomas with a look at just screamed ‘I love it!’ as he began running around Thomas.  
      Thomas then stood up and looked back over to the women at the counter. “Alright, we’ll be going.”  
      “Okay! Thank you for coming! Make sure to give him a wonderful life!”  
      “Will do!” Thomas the attached the newly bought leash the the collar and led Patton back to his house.  
      When he got back he found Joan and Talyn sitting on his couch, waiting for him.  
      “Thomas! You’re back!” Talyn yelled before gasping, “And who’s this precious baby?”  
      “This is Patton!”  
      Talyn rushed over and bent down to Patton’s level. Patton quickly jumped on top of them and began licking their face, being the happy puppy he is.  
      “So cute!”  
      “I didn’t think you would actually get a pet that quickly,” Joan said.  
      Thomas chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, well, he caught my eye and I couldn’t resist.”  
      “He is adorable though.”  
      “He is.”  
      Little did Thomas know that getting that dog would make his life a whole lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this story. I thought of this AU, saw that others made their own takes on it, and I fell in love with it so I decided to write my own version and post it so... yeah. I will be making chapters for each of the pets and how Thomas got them but after that I might need suggestions for things that happen to this group of cuddles, so send them in now if you have any ideas! Until then, thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S.: I think Joan and Talyn might be a little out of character
> 
> -yourangeldemi


	2. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Thomas go out for a quick walk and end up making a decision that continues to change Thomas' life.

      It was only about a month with Patton in his home and all of Thomas’s friends loved playing and hanging out with the dog, while Thomas was just enjoying his new life with a new family member. His friends have noticed that he was so much happier with his life after getting Patton and they were so proud of him for going out of the way to get the happy dog and improve his life.  
      One morning, Thomas took Patton out on a walk in the early hours of the morning. The light blue leash that matched Patton’s collar was held in Thomas’s hand as he called for the puppy.  
      “Let’s go, Patton! Time for your walk!”  
      Patton quickly, but carefully, ran downstairs and the leash was attached to the dog, connecting animal and human. The sun was just started to show itself when they walked out the door.  
      They were walking for a little bit when they heard a sound that caused them to stop. To the pair, it sounded like an animal in pain. Patton looked up at Thomas in confusion and Thomas did the same. The two of them walked off the path and went towards the area where they had heard the noise. Thomas paused for a moment before the noise sounded again and he and Patton ran over to a nearby tree.  
      When they reached the tree, Thomas bent down and started looking around for what made the sound. He seen a little patch of bright blue underneath a few leaves and quickly moved them out of the way to see if the blue was what made the noise. Sure enough when the leaves were moved, Thomas came upon a blue jay sitting on the ground with it’s left wing hanging lower than the other wing in an uncomfortable looking position. The bird seemed to be older than a chick so it couldn't have gotten hurt from flying for the first time.  
      Patton bent down next to Thomas so that he could get a better look at the bird and let out a whine when he saw the wing that was clearly broken.  
      “Hi there,” Patton said to the bird.  
      The bird looked back up at the big yellow dog before responding with a pain filled “Salutations.”  
      “I’m Patton. What’s your name?”  
      “My name is Logan.”  
      “My human and I heard your cries and we came to help, will you let us take you home to get you better?” the worried dog asked.  
      The bird took a second to think, clearly worried about the thought of being taken away from his home, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that going with the human would be the best way to heal him. “I will.”  
      “Great!”  
      Patton looked up at Thomas and gave him a small nod, which surprised Thomas but he slowly and carefully picked up the bird in his hands before walking back towards his house with Patton, who had grabbed his leash in his mouth, following right behind him.  
      When they had finally got home, Thomas put the bird down on the ground, carefully, before pulling out his phone and looking up “how to help a bird with a broken wing”. He clicked on one of the first articles that popped up and began reading. As he was reading he would occasionally look at Logan to make sure that his wing matched the description and/or wasn’t bleeding like the website told him to look for. Eventually, Thomas realized that he would have to run to the store to grab some vet tape to wrap around the bird.  
      “Patton.” Thomas started. The dog looked up at him from where he was in front of Logan. “Keep an eye on the bird while I’m gone. I need to grab some things so that that wing will heal properly.” Patton looked up at him with a look that told Thomas all he needed to know. “Thank you.” And with that Thomas grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the door.  
      “He seems nice,” Logan said.  
      “He is! I’ve only been with him for a month but it has probably been the best month of my life,” Patton said excitedly.  
      Logan nodded before looking at his broken wing again.  
      “How did it happen?” Patton said, becoming worried again.  
      “I’m not exactly sure. I remember flying and then… nothing. The next memory I have is landing on the ground and then you two showed up.”  
      “Hmm… well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like, Thomas is very kind and will make sure that you are well taken care of!”  
      “Thomas. Is that the human’s name?”  
      “Oh! I guess he never did introduce himself. But yes! That is Thomas.”  
      After a while of getting to know one another, Thomas walked back into the house and quickly made his way over to Logan. He pulled out his phone again to find the article and began wrapping the wing the way the article told him to.  
      When Thomas finished making sure that Logan could breathe, he walked away, leaving the blue jay and the golden retriever to continue to get to know each other.  
      The wing ended up healing very nicely but Thomas wanted to make sure that everything was alright with the bird before letting him back out into the wild, so he took him and Patton to the vet to get a checkup.  
      When they got to the vet, Thomas attached Patton to his leash and walked in with Logan in his hands. He walked up to the counter and smiles at the person at the computer, feeling his chest tightening at the thought of talking to a stranger.  
      ‘I’m gonna have to get over this if I’m gonna keep Patton,’ Thomas thought. Patton looked up and seen that Thomas looked a little frightened. He got worried and tapped his nose on his human’s leg. Thomas looked down and smiled at Patton before looking back up at the man at the counter, with a new found confidence.  
      “How can I help you today sir?”  
      “I uh… wanted to get a checkup on my… animals,” Thomas said, unsure if he should call Logan his pet or not.  
      “Of course. A dog and a blue jay, correct?”  
      “Yes.”  
      “What breed is the dog and what are their names?”  
“The dog is a golden retriever and his name is Patton and the bird’s name is… um… I actually hadn’t come up with one…”  
      “Logan,” the bird suddenly spoke.  
      Thomas looked down at the bird in his hands. “You can speak? I’ve had you for like two weeks and you’ve never done that.”  
      “Logan.”  
      “I guess his name is Logan,” Thomas chuckled.  
      “Alright! Great! You can go have a seat and I will let one of the vets know you are here.”  
      “Thank you.”  
      Thomas brought Logan and Patton over to an empty seat and sat down, Logan in his lap and Patton by his feet.  
      “So Logan huh?”  
      “Affirmative.”  
      “Well, you’re very proper for a bird. I guess we could talk more when we get home.”  
      After a few minutes, Thomas was called back for Patton and Logan’s checkups. The doctor had told Thomas that Logan’s wing had been almost all the way healed and that it would be okay to release him back into the wild in a few days and that Patton was as healthy as he had always been. So, when a few days later arrived, Thomas unwrapped the bandage, set Logan down outside and waited for him to fly away with Patton sitting right next to him.  
      However, after Logan was set on the ground, he just looked up at Thomas and didn’t make any move to fly away.  
      “Go on. You can go home now,” Thomas reassured the small bird. But Logan just continued to stare at the man, not moving at all.  
      After a moment of hesitation, Patton walked over to Logan. “Aren’t you gonna go back?”  
      “I don’t think so. I never actually got along with my family and I… get along… better? With you two?”  
      Patton stared at Logan for about two seconds before his eyes gained a sparkle. He bent down and pushed his nose into Logan’s beak. “Really?”  
      Logan quickly backed up, “Yes… and please don’t do that again.”  
      “Sorry. Sorry,” Patton said as he stood up. “So, you want to stay with us?”  
      “If it is alright with Thomas, then yes.”  
      Even more sparkles, if that was even possible, appeared in Patton’s eyes before he rushed back over to Thomas, who was staring at the conversation between the two animals with confusion written all over his face. Patton started barking up at Thomas, happily.  
      Thomas was even more confused at that point because he obviously couldn’t understand what Patton was trying to tell him. Logan, noticing the trouble that Thomas was having, quickly hopped over.  
      “Stay?” Logan said in a language that he might not have been proficient in but Thomas could clearly understand.  
      Thomas turned his attention to the speck of blue in his green backyard and leaned down to get a better look at Logan. “You want to stay here?”  
      Logan nodded, “Affirmative.”  
      Thomas blinked once before smiling at Logan. “Really? You really want to stay?”  
      Logan rolled his eyes, not that someone would be able to tell due to how dark his eyes were, and nodded again.  
      Thomas scooped up Logan and pressed him to his face as he geeked out over Logan’s decision. “Of course you want to stay! Why hadn’t I thought of that?”  
      Suddenly, Thomas gasped. “I need to call Joan and Talyn.”  
      Thomas put Logan back on the ground once they got back inside with Patton before running to find his phone so he can tell his friends about what happened.  
      Patton looked down at Logan and gave him his biggest doggo smile and said, “Welcome to the family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I never fixed the notes at the end. This should work. Well, we got our next family member!! A little birdie Logan. Hope you all enjoyed and I’ll be seeing you soon with the next chapter.


	3. A Surprise Comes From Somewhere New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has been spending the past two weeks with his companions when he gets unexpected news.

Having an extra member in the house wasn’t as difficult as Thomas thought it was going to be. To be completely honest, Logan was far more relaxed and much easier to take care of than the energetic Patton. It wasn’t even two weeks after Logan had joined the family, when Thomas was woken up by a call at around 5 in the morning. He picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.  


“Hello?” Thomas said, voice still laced with sleep.  


“Thomas! Thank goodness you picked up!” Talyn’s voice said, relieved.  


Thomas was immediately fully awake at hearing their voice filled with so much worry.  


“Talyn? What’s going on?”  


“I went to the vet to give the cats their check ups because you know that Kai was pretty sick recently and while I was waiting… You just got to get here.”  


“Okay, I’m on my way.” Thomas hung up the phone and quickly got dressed before rushing downstairs. “Patton! Logan! Come on boys! We’re gonna see Talyn!”  


From down the hallway, Thomas could hear the footsteps of Patton and the dog finally stumbled sleepily up to Thomas with a half asleep Logan on top of his head.  


“Hey guys. You ready to see Talyn?  


Patton’s tail immediately started wagging after he heard the name.  


“Alright. Let’s get in the car and go see them!”  


When everyone was in the car, they made their way to the vet. It didn’t take too long since they lived in a relatively small town. Thomas expected to have to go inside to meet up with Talyn but when he got there, he seen not only Talyn but Joan as well, both standing outside, Joan holding a pet carrier. Thomas parked the car, put Patton on his leash, and walked over to Talyn and Joan with Logan on his shoulder.  


“Hey guys. What’s going on?”  


“Come inside and we’ll show you,” Joan said, walking into the building followed by Talyn and Thomas.  


Inside, there was a veterinarian that was standing by the main desk, holding a very skinny, shaking fennec fox.  


“Is this the guy?” the vet asked.  


“Yes. He’s taken in two animals in the past month or so and I don’t think he’ll stop anytime soon,” Joan explained, picking fun at Thomas.  


“What happened?” Thomas asked, ignoring Joan’s comment and focusing all his attention on the fox.  


“Apparently some guy smuggled a fennec fox to his house and didn’t want to take care of him so he dropped him off while we were here. So I called you and told the vet that you might be able to take care of the little guy,” Talyn explained.  


Thomas looked into the sad eyes of the fox and just couldn’t find a reason not to take the little guy home and sighed, “Alright, I can’t say no to that face. But only if he’ll let me and he gets along with the boys.”  


“Well, let’s just see then,” the vet said, carefully placing the malnourished fox on the ground.  


Thomas bent down in front of Patton and placed Logan on the dogs head. “Okay boys, be careful with the guy, okay? He’s a little frightened and needs someone to take care of him.”  


Both of the animals looked like they understood what he was telling them, so Thomas moved out of the way.  


Immediately, Patton slowly moved closer to the fox before dropping his head on his paws after seeing the fox’s shaking seeming to get worse, causing Logan to get off balance for a moment. The fox suddenly snickered, leading the dog and bird to freeze.  


“S-Sorry. That was funny,” the fox suddenly said.  


Patton and Logan looked at each other before Logan hopped off Patton’s head and Patton stood up.  


“So… um… I’m Patton and this is Logan. We live with Thomas!”  


“Salutations.”  


“I’m Roman. Pleasure to meet you.”  


“Do you want to come stay with us?”  


“Patton!”  


“What?”  


“You can’t just outright say it. But since the damage has been done, I guess we have no choice.”  


The fox thought for a moment before saying, “Since there is no way for me to get back home, I guess I have no choice but to stay with you!”  


“Yay! New family member!” Patton said, practically jumping up and down.  


“I think it went well,” Thomas said.  


“Is that what you got from that? ‘Cause I understood none of that,” Joan said.  


“Well, just look at them, clearly something went well.”  


After a little bit of explanation, the vet agreed to let Thomas take Roman with him. The vet told Thomas everything he needed to know about keeping a fennec fox, like what kind of food they eat and what kind of lifestyle changes he will have to make. Let’s just say Thomas was a little worried about the food portion of that discussion. The vet then gave the fox to Thomas and handed him a crate so that Roman wouldn’t hurt himself on the car ride home.  


“Talyn and Joan. I can take you two back to check on your cats now.”  


“Good luck, Thomas,” Talyn said, following the vet.  


Joan patted Thomas on the shoulder, “You’ll do great. That’s why we called you.”  


“Thanks, Joan. Now get in there, you’ve got your own children to take care of.”  


“Yeah, yeah,” Joan said, picking up the cat carrier and walking over to the room with the vet and Talyn.  


“You know, you make fun of me for keeping so many animals in my house, but how many animals do you have again?” Thomas said, jokingly.  


“Shut up, Sanders,” Joan said, walking into the room.  


“You know I’m right!”  


Thomas then looked down at the three animals at his feet, “Alright boys, let’s get the new guy home.”  


Thomas set the carrier down on the ground and opened it, waiting for Roman to walk inside. Roman hesitated for a moment.  


“Go on, kiddo. It won’t hurt you,” Patton encouraged.  


Roman looked over to Patton and Logan before nodding and walking into the carrier. Thomas closed the door and walked to the car with Logan and Patton.  


When they got to the house, Thomas put the carrier down on the living room floor and opened the door. The skinny fox stepped out of the carrier and onto the carpet, which felt uncomfortable under his paws as they were used to hard surfaces or sand.  


“Welcome home… uh… I never asked for your name…” Thomas realized.  


“Roman,” Logan informed him.  


“Oh! Thank you, Logan. I see you two have things covered for me.”  


Thomas bent down to scratch Logan on the head with his index finger and to pet Patton on the head. Logan eventually flew off to the window sill and Patton shimmied his way into Thomas’ lap.  


Patton looked over at Roman, who was exploring his new home, and smiled before pushing his face into Thomas’ chest and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late! Also, sorry that this was such a short chapter. I promise that next chapter will be longer. It was really difficult to come up with ideas for this chapter for some reason. I don't know why I haven't been working on this lately but I've gotten back into writing and the next chapter should, hopefully, be out soon!


	4. I Did a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note.

Ok so. I know this isn't an update but I wanted to tell you guys this before I put out the next chapter, which should be out pretty soon because I am in the writing mood today. I have started an ask blog for this AU on Tumblr. Why? I don't know. I thought it would be fun. I'm not the best artist out there but... yeah that's all I got. I just wanted to let you guys know. I hope you check it out and maybe send in some asks?  


Here's the link to the ask blog if you are interested in seeing me draw the boys or if you want to ask the boys some questions: https://drowninginanimalsau.tumblr.com/  


Thank you!


	5. Delivery For Thomas Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Patton, Logan, and new family member, Roman, enjoy a nice day in the sun when something arrives out of no where. (I'm not good at summaries)  
> (There is a mention of mice in the chapter be warned!)

It was a warm day in the summer and Thomas and his three animals were outside enjoying the day. Thomas had brought out an inflatable kiddie pool for the two furred animals to play in and for the feathered member of the family to soak in. Logan had yet to get in the water, preferring to sit on Thomas’ shoulder in the shade until the other two had stopped splashing so much water everywhere. Patton and Roman had immediately jumped in the water when they got outside and had been splashing each other for a good while. When the furred animals had calmed down a bit, Logan flew over and sat on top of the water, getting his feathers wet and taking a little bird bath.  


It was at this point that Thomas decided that he should get some food for the animals and himself, so he went inside and grabbed Patton’s bowl and Logan’s tray and filled them up. He then walked back outside and placed the two things down on the ground.  


“Logan! Patton! I got you guys some food! Roman! I’ll get you food if you want some!”  


Patton quickly jumped out of the pool, shaking off the water before running over to Thomas, quickly followed by Roman and Logan. Patton and Logan began eating immediately while Roman ran around Thomas’ feet, yipping.  


“Okay. Okay. I’ll get you some food. I just didn’t want to waste one if you didn’t want it,” Thomas said, walking inside.  


“I want it! I want it! Please give it to me!”  


“Roman, please calm down. Thomas, just told you that he was going to go get it,” Logan explained.  


“I’m sorry, Logan. Except I’m not!” Roman yelled as he ran into the house after Thomas.  


“Wait, Roman! You’re not supposed to go in the house…,” Patton started before realizing that Roman was too far in to stop now, “...wet. That’s not gonna be good.”  


“Indeed it will not.”  


Inside the house, Thomas was grabbing Roman’s food, which was still a little weird for him because, foxes eat mice, and none of the others had to eat something that was alive at one point.  


“I am not going to get used to this,” Thomas said as he turned around and seen Roman sitting in front of him waiting for his food with a smile on his face. Thomas sighed before placing the mouse on the ground in front of Roman, which Roman dug into immediately.  


Thomas was about to go back outside to check on the other two when he heard a knock at the front door. Thomas froze before turning around to face the door and then looking over to Roman, who also looked up at him. Thomas slowly walked over to the door with Roman following not too far behind.  


When they reached the door, Thomas took a deep breath, expecting to talk to a stranger or one of the neighbors, but instead, when he opened the door, he saw a closed, cardboard box sitting on his porch. Roman walked over and sniffed the box and immediately backed up, smelling something he wasn’t expecting. Thomas gave Roman a confused look before carefully picking up the box and bringing it inside.  


Roman walked back outside to get Patton and Logan, knowing that they’d probably want to see whatever was in that box. “Hey Guys?”  


“Oh hey Roman!” Patton said before noticing the look on Roman’s face, “What happened?”  


“Someone left a box in front of Thomas’s door and I don’t like the smell of what’s inside so I thought I would come get you two.”  


“That cannot be good. It could be dangerous if you said you didn’t like the smell and, I guess, seeing as you went in the house wet, we won’t get in trouble for checking it out.”  


“Let’s go then!”  


The three animals walked into the house and made their way into the living room to see Thomas peeling away the tape on the top of the box.  


When Thomas opened the box and seen what was inside, he put his hands over his mouth and leaned back a little bit before looking around the box.  


The animals looked at each other in confusion before walking or flying to the box. Logan landed on the side of the box, Roman hopped up so that his front paws were on the edge, and Patton leaned his head over the side and all of their eyes immediately widened.  


Inside the box, was a black kitten, no older than 8 months old, staring up at the three animals and shaking badly.  


They heard Thomas let out a sigh of relief as he sat back up on his knees causing Logan to fly over to him to see a single large hole in the box.  


“One hole? Don’t humans know that animals need more than that to be able to breathe in a box?”  


“Lo. I can’t understand you when you just chirp at me.”  


“Apologies. Why one hole?”  


“I don’t know Logan. But at least the little guy could breathe.”  


Logan still didn’t look any less confused but hopped back over to Roman and Patton. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton didn’t know what he expected to see inside but he knew he definitely didn’t expect to see a kitten in a completely empty box.  


“Hey kiddo,” Patton said softly, trying not to scare the kitten more than he already was. It wasn’t very successful though because the kitten still flinched back into the corner of the box. “Hey. Hey. It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.”  


The kitten’s amber eyes stared right into Patton’s blue eyes, pleadingly.  


“Can I bring you out of the box, Kiddo?”  


The kitten hesitated before nodding slowly and moving away from the corner and Patton grabbed the kitten by his scruff.  


“Careful Patton,” Thomas warned.  


Patton carefully placed the kitten on the ground and backed up a little bit, giving the kitten some space.  


However, someone didn’t seem to get the memo because Roman walked up to the kitten and started sniffing his face. The kitten obviously didn’t like that and scurried backwards and ran underneath the couch.  


“Roman!” Thomas yelled.  


Roman turned to face him and tilted his head, “What?”  


“Don’t give me that look. You know exactly what you did. You can’t just get in the little guy’s face like that. He’s scared enough as it is.”  


As Thomas scolded Roman, Logan and Patton walked over to the couch. They both looked under to see the kitten in the far right corner, shaking even harder than he was before.  


“Hey, Kiddo. I’m sorry about Roman. He doesn’t understand boundaries very well. You wanna come out of there? Logan and I will make sure nothing hurts you.”  


It was hard to see but the kitten quickly shook his head.  


“May I join you? It might be beneficial to have someone to accompany you during times of intense emotion.”  


The kitten’s amber eyes looked back at the bird with confusion.  


“He means he wants to stay with you to try and help you calm down since no one else can get down there with you,” Patton translated.  


After a moment of hesitation, the kitten nodded and Logan made his way under the couch and sat next to the kitten who immediately snuggled closer into Logan’s feathers.  


Patton smiled and picked his head back up to see that Thomas was looking over at him.  


“Is he coming out Pat?”  


Patton looked down before shaking his head and Thomas nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later, Logan and the kitten came out from under the couch and walked slowly over to the rest of the group.  


This time, Roman stayed behind Patton, making sure that he didn’t scare the kitten again.  


“He doesn’t talk much. Most likely because he is still frightened. However, I convinced him to give us all a chance and try to get to know Thomas before coming to the rest of us,” Logan informed Patton and Roman.  


Patton looked over to see the kitten slowly approaching Thomas, body crouched down on the ground, still worried.  


Seeing this, Thomas sat down, legs criss-crossed, on the floor, trying to make himself look as non-threatening as possible.  


When the kitten got within a few inches of Thomas, he laid his stomach all the way on the ground and stared at the ground in front of him.  


Thomas hesitated before moving his hand slightly in front of the kitten, who looked up immediately. Thomas’ hand moved in front of the kitten’s face and the kitten sniffed his hand before leaning his head down, inviting Thomas to pet him. Thomas brought his hand down slowly onto the kitten’s head, petting slowly. Eventually, the kitten made his way onto Thomas’ lap and snuggled into his chest.  


Thomas, of course, was a little surprised but almost immediately smiled and began petting the kitten again.  


“Aww! Look how cute!” Patton quietly squealed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, the kitten hopped off of Thomas’ lap and walked over to the rest of the animals in the house.  


“Umm… h-hi?”  


Patton gasped with his tail wagging happily, “Hi!”  


“S-Sorry about earlier…”  


“There is nothing to apologize for. I think we can all understand how difficult it is to be in a new environment,” Logan explained.  


It was silent for a moment before Patton nudged Roman forward. Roman looked up at him shocked for a moment but after Patton gave him the “Disappointing Dad Glare” Roman turned back to the kitten.  


“I- I’m sorry about getting in your face earlier and scaring you,” Roman sighed.  


“Oh! Th-That’s okay,” the kitten responded.  


“No, it’s not. I now realize that you were frightened and me getting in your face just made things worse.”  


“Really, it’s fine,” Virgil responded.  


“Okay, now that we got that out of the way, I believe it is time for introductions? Proper ones this time?”  


“Oh! Yeah! Ok, so I’m Patton!”  


“Logan.”  


“Prince Roman!”  


“I must get Thomas to stop watching those fantasy movies while you are in the room with him,” Logan sighed.  


The room was silent again as the animals stared at each other before the kitten realized that they wanted him to introduce himself.  


“Oh! U-Um… My other owner called me… uh…”  


“Go on, kiddo. This is a very accepting environment,” Patton informed him.  


“Alright… w-well, my name… MynameisVirgil! Wooh… okay.”  


“Vir-gil?” Roman asked.  


“Aww! I love it! So cute for a cute little kitten!” Patton said, excitedly.  


“It is rather odd but I think it suits him. Is there any reason why you’re owner would have chosen that name for you?” Logan asked.  


“Um… I think she mentioned once that it was the name of some… uh… poet? There was also a character that led someone through… Hell, I think. She had told one of her friends that she chose the name because she felt that I was going to lead her through many tough times in her life,” Virgil explained.  


“Aww! That’s so cute!”  


“That is a very interesting reason. She seemed to be a very good owner.”  


“Yeah, she was…” Virgil trailed off.  


Patton realized that Virgil was starting to feel uncomfortable and spoke up, “Sorry about that, kiddo. We should change the subject.”  


The four continued talking and getting to know each other until the sun had set.  


Thomas had put the pool away and when he walked into the living room, he saw the four animals sleeping near each other on the floor. He smiled before walking up to his room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to really be liking this story and that makes me really happy! Thank you guys for reading and being on the look out for the next chapter!


End file.
